


I'm Washing Me and My Clothes

by brunchywrites



Series: DC Except it's Vine [1]
Category: DCU
Genre: Crack Fic, Gen, Meme, because im still emotional about BTAS, this is lowkey BruHarvey, vine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 12:44:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15437331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunchywrites/pseuds/brunchywrites
Summary: Bruce can't hold his alcohol but it's okay because he's stopping global warming one bath at a time.





	I'm Washing Me and My Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> It's 1am and I'm so exhausted. 
> 
> follow my tumblr @brunchyarts for more ccccontent and request me to write shit because i'm actually dead inside

“Oh my god he’s drunk as fuck,” Harvey yelled from behind his shitty camcorder, obviously, because it’s like what the 1970’s or something? Cell Phones sure as shit are not around.   
  
Bruce Wayne sat, floating in a bathtub while wearing a three piece Brioni suit. He’d been out drinking for several hours and had the world’s brightest idea. Why wash yourself and your clothes separate?   
  
“I’m washing me and my clothes-”   
  
“Bruce oh my god, get out of the tub-” the camera shook as Harvey tried to grab Bruce’s arm. The camera nearly topples into the tub,   
  
“I’m just saving some water! What’s wrong with saving water?”   
  
Harvey snorted, “No, get out of the tub.”   
  
“No, I’m washing me and my clothes. I’m gonna add some more water,” Before Harvey could even try to stop him Bruce was turning the knob on the faucet, curling into its warmth like a moth to a flame, “It feels good.”   
  
“Bruce no more water! No more water for you! Turn it off- turn it off!” Harvey put the camera down and an obvious struggle is heard in the background before the camera cut off. 

 

The camera cut back on Bruce, laying down in the bathwater.   
  
“You’re so drunk-”   
  
“I’m washing me and my clothes!! Bitch!” Bruce made an aggressive arm movement and sank lower into the water, “I’m washing me and my clothes.”   
  
Harvey snorted, probably because his best friend looked like a complete idiot and he had it on tape but also because that’s his best friend.   
  
“Alright, you’re washing you and your clothes,” the camera shook one last time before cutting off. 


End file.
